1.3.0.1
left Wersja 1.3.0.1 została wydana 30 czerwca 2015 roku. Dodała ogromną ilość nowych przedmiotów (około 800), wprowadziła nowych przeciwników, nowe bossy i eventy oraz Expert Mode. Lista zmian wprowadzona w aktualizacji 1.3.0.1: Funkcje i mechaniki * Odnowiono system działania NPC. Od teraz siadają, unikają przeciwników, nawiązują kontakty towarzyskie, unikają siadania obok skrzyń i walczą z zagrożeniami. * Dodano animacje otwierania i zamykania skrzyni. * Dodano możliwość dołączenia do gry Multiplayer poprzez Steam. * Dodano możliwość zapisu postaci w chmurze Steam. * Osiągnięcia są teraz dostępne do zdobycia również na Steamie. * Menu wyboru postaci zostało odnowione, tak by pokazywało podstawowe informacje o postaci. * Dodano możliwość włączenia trybu Screen Capture poprzez klawisz F1. Pozwala to na robienie zdjęć bez interfejsu. * Dodano możliwość łowienia ryb i atakowania podczas jazdy na mouncie. * Dodano możliwość wyłączenia krwi i kości. * Od teraz możesz spotkać Skeleton Merchant pod ziemią. Sprzedaje on unikatowe przedmioty. * Dodano kilka opcji zmiany wyglądu podczas tworzenia postaci. * Baner wzmacnia gracza przy atakowaniu typu przeciwnika, z którego wypadł. * Świat liczy ile zabiliśmy przeciwników i co pięćdziesiąt z danego rodzaju otrzymujemy baner. * Serwer wyświetla informacje, który gracz osiągnął pięćdziesiąt zabójstw. * Podczas pisania z innymi graczami na chacie możesz oznaczyć przedmiot na czacie używając Alt+LPM na przedmiocie, który chcesz oznaczyć. * Angler zawsze daje nagrodę w postaci pieniędzy, oprócz standardowego przedmiotu. * Możesz teraz usunąć miejsce spawnu poprzez kliknięcie PPM na łóżku, w którym wcześniej ustawiliśmy spawn pointa. * Od teraz otrzymujesz nagrody za wędkowanie co 5 rzutów, wcześniej co 10. * Dodano informacje o ilości upuszczonych pieniędzy przy śmierci. * Miejsce śmierci gracza zostało oznaczone na mapie czerwonym iksem. * Strange Planty mogą być wymienione u Dye Tradera na unikatowe barwniki. * Informacyjne akcesoria od teraz działają z ekwipunku gracza i mogą być udostępnione innym graczom obok Ciebie. * Komody od teraz mogą być używane jako skrzynie. Kliknięcie na dolną część komody nadal otworzy menu zmiany koloru. * Od teraz możesz kupować przedmioty używając pieniędzy w magazynie postaci. * Możesz teraz zaatakować młot-pułapkę, aby zmienić jego kierunek ognia. * Usuwając świat lub postać zostanie przeniesiona do systemowego kosza, aby zapobiec przypadkowemu permanentnemu usunięciu złej rzeczy. * Dodano Minecart, Mount, Pet i miejsce w ekwipunku na Grappling Hook. * Bossy mają teraz ikonki na minimapie. * Bąbelki i odporność na lawę będzie wyświetlana teraz nad twoją głową. * Dodano możliwość oznaczenia ulubionych przedmiotów. Oznaczone przedmioty nie mogą zostać wyrzucone, posortowane ani automatycznie przeniesione do skrzyni. * Szybkie sortowanie robi od teraz nowy stack dla przedmiotów znajdujących się w skrzyni, gdy poprzedni zostanie zapełniony. * System barwników został poddany przeglądowi, aby poprawić ogólny wygląd wszystkich barwników. * Przycisk Crafting Grid posiada teraz nową grafikę do przełączania. * Smart Cursor działa od teraz również z Paintbrush, Paint Roller, Paint Scraper, wiadrami, alchemią, żołędziami i Acutator. * Platformy od teraz stawiają sie automatycznie jako schody w trybie Smart Cursor. * Od teraz możesz klikać na przedmioty prawym przyciskiem myszy podczas używania trybu Smart Cursor. * Dryada może czasem śpiewa, wydziela światło, unosi liście w kręgu wokół niej, a jeśli gracz znajduje się wewnątrz okręgu liści dostaje Buffa w wysokości 8 obrony. Expert Mode * Expert Mode został dodany w menu tworzenia świata. Spowoduje to wiele zmian, które mają zapewnić większe wyzwanie z obietnicą większych korzyści. Oto niektóre z wyzwań: * Pozostaniesz martwy dłużej, zanim będziesz mógł się odrodzić podczas walki z bossem. * Zdrowie bossów w trybie Multiplayer zależy od ilości graczy. * Słabsi przeciwnicy zyskują większe statystyki w miarę postępów graczy, zaczynając od Hardmode. * Po śmierci z gracza wypada 75% pieniędzy. * Przeciwnicy mogą podnieść twoje pieniądze, gdy umrzesz, i zaczną z nimi uciekać. Aby je odzyskać musisz ich zabić. * Przeciwnicy mają małą szansę na pojawienie się w miastach. * Paru normalnych przeciwników otrzymało nową sztuczną inteligencję. * Bossowie otrzymali nową sztuczną inteligencję. * Z bossów po śmierci wypadają Treasure Bagi zawierające mocne, ekskluzywne przedmioty. * Z wazonów wypada teraz więcej przedmiotów. * Lodowi przeciwnicy od teraz mają szansę na zamrożenie gracza po dotknięciu. * Zadania od Anglera dostarczą nam więcej pieniędzy. * Nietoperze mają szansę na nadanie nowego Buffa Feral Bite. Zwiększa on obrażenia gracza, ale zmniejsza regenerację zdrowia. Spowoduje on również nadanie innego, losowego debuffa na gracza. * Regeneracja życia nie jest tak skuteczna, chyba że gracz ma buff Well Fed. * Wykradanie życia i leczenie się poprzez Spectre jest nieco mniej efektywne, niż w normalnym trybie. * Statystyka obrony jest bardziej efektywna, niż w normalnym trybie. Eventy * Inwazje mają teraz pasek postępu, pokazujący jak daleko jest gracz do ukończenia ich. * Dodano nowy, losowo występujący event o nazwie Slime Rain. * Goblin Invasion został ulepszony graficznie i otrzymał nowych mini-bossów na Hardmodzie. * Pirate Invasion ma nowego mini-bossa, Flying Dutchman. * Blood Moon ma nowe efekty graficzne i kilku nowych przeciwników. * Solar Eclipse może zostać przywołany dzięki Solar Tablet. Posiada też kilka nowych przeciwników i nagród. * Nowy event Martian Madness może się pojawić po zabiciu Golema. * Cultistci pojawią się przed Dungeonem po zabiciu Golema. Wytwarzanie * Możesz od teraz wytworzyć przedmioty wykorzystując materiały ze skrzyni mając ją otwartą i nie posiadając tych rzeczy w ekwipunku. * Dodano Alchemy Table służący do wytwarzania mikstur i posiadający szansę na nie zużycie materiałów do ich produkcji. * Przy wytwarzaniu drewnianych strzał będziemy dostawać od teraz 10 sztuk, zamiast 5. Ich koszt został obniżony do . * Greather Healing Potion jest teraz łatwiejsza do wytworzenia. * Holy Water jest teraz nieco łatwiejsza do wytworzenia. * Dodano parę wariantów Living Fire Block, są to: Cursed, Demon, Frost, Ichor i Ultrabright. * Dodano możliwość wytworzenia Gender Change Potion. * Dodano możliwość wytworzenia Wormhole Potion, pozwalającą się teleportować do innego gracza klikając na niego na mapie. * Dodano możliwość wytworzenia Honeyfall Block i Wall. * Dodano możliwość wytworzenia Chlorophyte Brick i Wall. * Dodano możliwość wytworzenia Crimtane Brick i Wall. * Dodano możliwość wytworzenia Shroomite Plating i Wall. * Beenade mogą być od teraz wytworzone. * Water Candle może być od teraz wytworzony. * Crispy Honey Block mogą być od teraz wytworzone. * Sunplate Block i Disc Wall mogą być od teraz wytworzone. * Dodano możliwość wytworzenia Key of Light i Key of Night. * Dodano Pink Gel i kilka przedmiotów, które można z niego wytworzyć. * Dodano możliwość wytworzenia czterech wariantów Magic Dropper. * Dodano możliwość wytworzenia Meteorite Brick, Wall, i meble. * Dodano możliwość wytworzenia mebli z Smooth Granite Block i Smooth Marble Block. * Dodano możliwość wytworzenia z Martian Conduit Plating. * Dodano możliwość wytworzenia Enchanted Nightcrawler. * Obniżono koszt wytworzenia Meteor Armor. * Space Gun od teraz wymaga do wytworzenia jedynie Meteorite Bar. * Crimtane Bar i Demonite Bar od teraz wmagają do wytworzenia jedynie 3 rudy. * Dodano możliwość wytworzenia Target Dummy, w celu sprawdzenia swoich obrażeń na sekundę. * Avenger Emblem może zostać wytworzony z dowolnego emblemu i trzech typów souli. * Neptune's Shell nie jest już możliwy do wytworzenia, a wypada jedynie z Creature from the Deep. * Zredukowano koszt wytworzenia Rainbow Rod, Fairy Bell oraz Magical Harp. * Broken Hero Sword nie już wymagany do wytworzenia Terra Blade. * Dodano możliwość wytworzenia Spectre Bar. * Dodano możliwośc wytworzenia Fireplace i Chimney. * Phasesaber od teraz jest tworzony przy Mythril Anvil. Różne * Do uzupełnienia Przedmioty * Dodano ponad 800 nowych przedmiotów do odkrycia. * Dodano nowe przedmioty, które można wyłowić z wody. Są to Bladetongue, Toxikarp, i Crystal Serpent. * Przedmioty o wymiarach 2x2 mogą zostać postawione na stołach. * Stacki przedmiotów są od teraz uniwersalne. * Drewniany wózek jest od teraz twoim podstawowym podczas jazdy po torach. * Dodano kilka sztuk Jojo, akcesoriów i przeciwwag. * Kilka przedmiotów zosatło zaktualizowane pod względem grafiki. * Zostało dodanych dużo nowych banerów. * Tabliczki i nagrobki mogą od teraz zostać postawione na stołach. * Staff of Regrowth została bardzo ulepszona. * Zasięg Wrench i Wire Cutter został zwiększony. * Znacząco zwiększono obrażenia Musketu. * Efekt nietykalności otrzymywany dzięki Titanium Armor, działa teraz tylko 30 sekund. * Adamantite Armor zapewnia teraz 4 punkty obrony więcej. * Znacząco zwiększono szansę na wypadnięcie Honeyed Goggles. * Zwiększono szanse na wypadnięcie Whoopie Cushion. * Bug Net kosztuje teraz . * Znacząco zwiększono bonusową szybkość Magic Quiver. * Wydłużono czas trwania Spider Turret, Crimson Rod i Nimbus Rod. * Od teraz w skrzyniach częściej znajdziemy Recall Potion. * Od teraz można wytworzyć Sticky i Bouncy Dynamite. * Od teraz można znaleźć obraz Sparky w Dungeonie. * Molotov Cocktail zadaje teraz znacząco mniej obrażeń. * Bottled Water teraz stackuje się do 999. * Ulepszono sztuczną inteligencje Spider Minion. Teraz przyczepiają się do przeciwników i lepiej podążają za graczem. * Fontanny kosztują teraz za sztukę i mogą być kupione od NPC Witch Doctor. * Receptura Recall Potion została zmodyfikowana. Od teraz potrzebny jest Daybloom zamiast Deathweed. * Spectral Fish jest teraz trochę łatwiej złapać. * Przynęta starczy teraz na trochę dłużej. * Snowball Launcher i Snowball Cannon mają teraz trochę większe obrażenia i odrzut. * Ice Blade zadaje nieco więcej obrażeń. * Zwiększono szansę na zadanie obrażeń krytycznych zapewnianych przez Jungle Armor i Ancient Cobalt Armor. * Shiverthorn rośnie trochę szybciej. * Deathweed kwitnie teraz również w czasie pełni księżyca. * Fireblossom kwitnie teraz w trakcie wieczoru. * Ice Rod jest trochę tańsza, a bloki mogą wytrzymać dłużej. * Mana Potion jest trochę tańsza i stackuje się w większej ilości. * Shadow Chest teraz zawiera nowy przedmiot. * Zostało dodanych kilka nowych nagród za wędkowanie. * Od teraz można złapać Specular Fish na Snow Biome. * Od teraz możesz wędkować w poszukiwaniu ekskluzywnych skrzyń dla każdego z biomów. * Wooden Chest zawiera kilka nowych przedmiotów. * Od teraz można wytworzyć Web i Silk Rope. * Śnieżki zadają więcej obrażeń. * Bumerangi mają mniejszy model odrzutu od bloków. * Cena dynamitu została zmniejszona. * Od teraz z Jungle Bat, Ice Bat i Giant Bat wypada Depth Meter. * Od teraz z Mother Slime, Snow Flinx, Undead Viking i Armored Viking wypada Compass. * Beach Ball jest teraz sprzedawany NPC Party Girl. * Ice Boomerang i Ice Blade zostały ulepszone. * Baby Jellyfish posiada teraz wartość. * Rotten Egg są trochę rzadsze w Goodie Bag. * Pinky ma zwiększoną szansę na upuszczenie Slime Staff po śmierci. * Lesser Restoration Potion to teraz po prostu Restoration Potion. * Solidifier wypada teraz z King Slime. * Gold Ring wypada teraz z przeciwników z Pirate Invasion. * Szansa na wypadnięcie Uzi została zwiększona. * Sniper Rifle ma teraz zwiększone obrażenia i szybkość strzelania. * Venus Magnum strzela teraz szybciej. * Invisibility Potion daje teraz pełną niewidzialność i redukuje agresje, gdy nie atakujemy. * Adamantite i Titanium Forge są teraz animowane. * Dye Vat jest teraz animowany. * Można od teraz postawić skrzynie wyłowione z wody. * Jungle Grub wypadają teraz z Jungle Plantów i mogą posłużyć jako przynęta. * Star in a Bottle daje teraz bonus do regeneracji many. * Extractinator może zostać znaleziony w wyłowionych skrzyniach. * Można od teraz postawić pochodnie na platformach. * Znacząco zwiększono szansę na wypadnięcie Antlion Mandible. * Zwiększono czas działania Mining Potion. * Sickle jest teraz sprzedawana przez cały czas. * Planter Box jest teraz sprzedawany przez NPC Dryad. * Cobalt, Obsidian, Mythril, Adamantite, Mythril Brick i Adamantite Brick mają nowe tekstury. * Fire Gauntlet został ulepszony. * Ulepszono Ice Sickle i zwiększono jego szansę na wypadnięcie. * Zwiększono szansę na wypadnięcie większości Hardmodowych przedmiotów z Dungeona. * Jest 1 na 7 szansy, że Hardmodowy przeciwnik z Dungeonu pojawi się na losowym poziomie Hardmodowego Dungeonu. * Dungeon Spirit pojawia się teraz nieco częściej. * Hydra i Spider Turret można teraz postawić na platformach. * Biome Key do Biome Chest wypadają teraz z przeciwników, zamiast Biome Key Mold. Biome Chest mogą zostać otworzone po zabiciu Plantery. * Dodano Fallen Tuxedo. Sprzedaje je NPC Clothier podczas Bloodmoon. * Ognisko może teraz zostać wyłączone lub włączone. * Lihzahrd Furnace jest teraz gwarantowanym łupem, w każdej Lihzahrd Chest. * Steampunk Wings są teraz możliwe do zdobycia. * Staff of Earth został ulepszony. * Golem Fist został ulepszony. * Xmas Tree Sword został ulepszony. * Flamelash został ulepszony. * Spectre Staff został ulepszony. * Flower Pow został ulepszony. * Frost Staff został ulepszony. * Trident został ulepszony. * KO Cannon został ulepszony. * Flower of Frost został ulepszony. * Flower of Fire został ulepszony. * Keybrand został ulepszony. * Magnet Sphere został ulepszony. * Possessed Hatched został ulepszony. * Razorblade Typhoon używa teraz więcej many. * Flamelash i Flower of Fire używają teraz mniej many. * Bloki z Ice Rod są teraz śliskie. * Miecze z Hardmodowych rud i Excalibur posiadają teraz autoswinga i mają 15% większe obrażenia. * Miecze z Chlorophyteu zostały ulepszone. * Przynęty mogą być umieszczone w miejscu na amunicje. Muzyka * Pirate Invasion ma nową ścieżkę dźwiękową. * The Underworld ma nową ścieżkę dźwiękową. * Goblin Invasion ma nową ścieżkę dźwiękową. * Martian Madness ma nową ścieżkę dźwiękową. * Lunar Event ma nową ścieżkę dźwiękową. * Walka z Moon Lordem ma nową ścieżkę dźwiękową. Atmosfera * Dodano kilka nowych mini-biomów do generatora świata. * Dodano nowy biom - Underground Desert. * Poprawiono wizualizacje cieczy. * Latające jeziora będą się teraz pojawiać. * Dodano efekt świetlny do Glass Kiln. * Slime-y mogą pojawić się z przedmiotem wewnątrz swojego ciała, który wypadnie po ich śmierci. * Wall of Flesh buduje teraz wokół wypadających przedmiotów klatkę z Crimtane Brick, gdy na świecie jest Crimson. * Na pomalowanych akcesoriach mogą teraz pojawiać się efekty cząsteczek. * Zmieniono animacje gracza, by mniej odbijał się od bloków. * Z drzew wypadają teraz żołędzie, w ilości zależnej od wielkości drzewa. * Z drzew palmowych wypadają teraz żołędzie. * The Crimson ma teraz osobną florę: Vicious Mushroom, Vicious Powder i Crimtane Thorn. * Domyślna paralaksa dla jaskiń wynosi teraz 60, a nie 0. * NPC nie będą już się wspinały po schodach do innych pokoi. * Gobliny mają teraz ilość krwi, która z nich wylatuje zależną od rodzaju goblina. * Ulepszono grafikę NPC. * Pigrony pojawiają się teraz w większej formie. * Słoneczniki świecą teraz w nocy i dają buffa Happy, który redukuje pojawianie się przeciwników i zwiększa szybkość poruszania się. * Głowy graczy na mapie zostają w jednym rozmiarze przy zmianie wielkości mapy. * Zaktualizowano grafikę fontann. * Możesz znaleźć teraz biomy Marble i Granite pod ziemią. * Dirt Rod pozwala na poruszanie się graczowi na przechodzenie przez bloki, gdy jest trzymany w ręce oraz jest tańsza. * Nowy rodzaj drzew został dodany na Snow Biome. * Płaty miodu będą pojawiały się teraz przy generowaniu Jungle. * Płaty lodu będą pojawiały się teraz przy generowaniu Snow Biome. * Opuszczone kopalnie zostały dodane do generatora świata. * Dodano kilka nowych ścian do generatora świata. * Można spotkać kapiącą wodę, lawę i miód na świecie. Może to też być umieszczone dzięki Magic Dropper. Naprawy błędów * Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Aktualizacje